<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepless nights by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392375">Sleepless nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Richie Tozier, M/M, My First Smut, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“ Eddie, Eds, fuck, please, “</p><p>He rocks his hips down against the bed, trying to gain some sort of control over the situation. He doesn’t even know if Eddie’s still in the room with him or not. It’s dark, and without his glasses Richie doesn’t even need to wear a blindfold. A single candle is lighting the room, and that would hardly be enough for the man to see even if he did have his glasses on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepless nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ fuck, fuck, fuck- “</p><p>Richie arches back against the vibrator hidden in him, his arms flexing while he tugs at the rope binding his wrists to the headboard of his and Eddie’s bed. He’s shaking from overstimulation, having just come down from his first orgasm of the night when his amazing ( evil ) husband turned the vibrator back on to a dull buzz inside of him. </p><p>He pants out a few breaths, blindly staring up towards the ceiling while he lets the pleasure wash over him. He came untouched the first time, but he wasn’t sure if he would be able to do it again. He is 40, after all. Hell, he doesn’t even know how long it’ll take him to get hard again, but at this point it definitely won't take too long.</p><p>“ Eddie, Eds, fuck, please, “</p><p>He rocks his hips down against the bed, trying to gain some sort of control over the situation. He doesn’t even know if Eddie’s still in the room with him or not. It’s dark, and without his glasses Richie doesn’t even need to wear a blindfold. A single candle is lighting the room, and that would hardly be enough for the man to see even if he did have his glasses on.</p><p>He doesn’t see it coming, but he feels the shift of the bed when Eddie climbs on. That was as much of a warning he would get before his amazing ( AMAZING ) husband began marking up his chest. All Richie could do was lay there and take it.</p><p>“ Eds, come on- I already got off once, cant we take turns? “</p><p>Richie feels the sigh against one of his nipples more than he hears it.</p><p>“ Can’t I do something for you for once? You’re always the top, let me enjoy this, damn it. “</p><p>The taller man cant help but to let out a weak laugh, his hips still rocking insistently with the vibrator. He goes to speak- only to pause with his mouth hanging open when Eddie turns the vibrations on higher.</p><p>“ Oooh fuck. “</p><p>He gasps a few more times, dropping his head back against the pillows while his back arches up off the bed. Sensing the conversation was over, Eddie goes back to what he was doing before- making Richie’s already sweaty chest slick with saliva instead. Who said anything about him not getting hard again? He’s already at a half chub.</p><p>Unfortunately for Eddie, Richie wasn’t done talking.</p><p>“ You know i love- fuck! Eds, you know I love it when.. When you’re overstimulated and whining but- but holy shit, man, i don’t know how you do it. “</p><p>Overstimulated tears are already welling up behind his eyelids, and he doesn’t know how much more he can take. The cool mouth leaves his hot skin, and Richie’s arching up as much as the binding will allow him.</p><p>“ Wait, wait, that doesn’t mean stop, Eds, fuck- “</p><p>“ What's your safe word? “</p><p>Richie cracks a grin, raising an eyebrow in a challenging manner.</p><p>“ My safeword? I don’t think- “</p><p>He’s cut off when the vibrator is changed to its highest setting. Instead of answering, he shakes and moans, shaking his head.</p><p>“ Fuck, fuck! Eds, fu- holy shit- “</p><p>After a moment, the vibrator turns back to its lowest setting, letting Richie sink into the mattress to catch his breath. </p><p>“ Its- “</p><p>The taller man swallows, still breathing heavily.</p><p>“ It’s yikes. Safeword is yikes.”</p><p>Eddie smiles, his brown eyes seeming to shine when the candle light flickers over them. He leans down once again, pressing a wet kiss to one of Richies collar bones before he moves between his husband's legs. He pulls on the vibrator, thrusting it shallowly for a few moments before he turns it off and removes it.</p><p>Richie’s immediately satisfied, letting out a heavy sigh when he was free from the stimulation against his prostate. He wasn't free for too long, though. The sound of slickness reached Richie’s ears and he knew he was in this for the long haul. He was mostly hard again and could definitely get off again if Eddie fucked him properly.</p><p>He’s still surprised when Eddie lifts his legs, placing them over freckled shoulders before he’s bending Richie in half and burying his cock in him.</p><p>Richie, being the designated loud one for the night, lets out a groan, his head tilting back into the pillows once again.</p><p>Eddie sets a fast pace, having had to wait while Richie got his rocks off. Hes fucking him so good and so deep, though, that Richie has a hard time forming a simple sentence. Instead, he settles for a few ‘ah ah ah’s ‘ and drawn out moans when Eddie rubs up against him just right.    </p><p>Neither of them were going to get proper sleep tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for taking the time to read! This was my first smut and this is not beta'd, so I hope its okay!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>